


The Weight of Love

by bmmq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Daichi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but also not subtle to be labeled as just implied so????, i attempted smut but its not overly explicit, lots and lots of kissing, rating went up for chapter 2, things get a little touchy touchy but its nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/pseuds/bmmq
Summary: tooth rotting iwadai fluff in which Daichi's biggest insecurity is his weight and Iwaizumi knows exactly how to make him feel better





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my title game is so weak OTL

 

 

        "Ugh," Daichi groaned for probably the hundredth time. He reached for a handful of chips as he tried to figure out the error in his programming, but found the bag empty, making him release another groan.

        "Still can't find it?" Iwaizumi said as he came out from their bedroom where he'd been working on his own homework. Most times they did their respective assignments in the same space, usually in their living room, but times like now when stress was high they worked separately if only because they know they'd get distracted by the comfort of the other. Yet, Iwaizumi couldn't resist walking into the kitchen and kissing Daichi on the forehead before refilling his cup of coffee anyway.

        It made Daichi smile and inevitably less motivated to do his work because all he wanted to do was cuddle with Iwaizumi in their bed and pretend his mid-term project wasn’t due tomorrow.

        “I’m seriously going to pull out all my hair if I don’t find it soon.” Daichi slumped onto the table ruffling his hair. He eyed the empty chip bag, contemplating if he should open another. Snacking while working had become a habit. Add that onto already having a stress eating habit and you have Daichi with no self-control. He knew he shouldn’t, especially since he stopped joining Iwaizumi at the gym and the fact that he was beginning to feel insecure about his muscles-turned-fat, but it was just so _hard_ to resist. “Chewing stimulates the brain” was his go-to excuse.

        “Not that I won’t love you bald, but I’d prefer if you kept all your head hair.” Iwaizumi came from behind and placed down an unopened bag of trail mix onto the table. Daichi looked back to find him smirking knowingly.

        “God, I love you,” he said breathlessly.

        Iwaizumi grinned wider. “I know.”

        Daichi pulled onto the collar of his shirt, bringing him down for a short kiss and letting himself indulge in another distraction.

        Iwaizumi exhaled blissfully when they parted, lingering so only the tips of their noses touched. He wanted nothing more than to keep kissing those salted covered lips, carry his mess of a boyfriend to the bedroom, and get a good night’s rest. But he also knew how important it was to resist. Daichi stressing over work he can deal, but Daichi stressing over a failed assignment? That meant no appetite, no kisses, no hugs, no smiles, just Daichi mentally beating himself up for weeks. He wouldn’t be able to bear the ache of seeing Daichi like that for even a second.

        “I should go back and finish my homework, too.” Iwaizumi straightened up and tried to not notice the slight, disappointed pout Daichi gave that made it all the much harder to actually leave his side. “You’ll find the little shit. Don’t worry.”

        Daichi half-laughed, half-sighed. “I hope so.”

        “Do you want me to look it over?” Iwaizumi offered weak to the need to comfort the other.

        Daichi bit his lip. “If you don’t mind? I could really use fresh eyes.” He knew he should have said no, but thinking about Iwaizumi going back to their bedroom, out from his sight, made him lonely and those two kisses they shared made him utterly weak for more. “I can look over your essay too if you want,” he tried to appease his guilt.

        “That’ll help me a lot actually. You’re way smarter than me, so I’d like to see how much bullshitting I can get away with.”

        Daichi rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mr. I got all A’s last quarter.”

        “They were easy classes.”

        “You took a Neurobiology course that had a pain in the ass teacher with an even more pain in the ass final exam.”

        “There was a huge curve. Besides, you’re the one taking all these advanced math and physics and programming classes. That shit seems way harder than learning about our biological systems. Also you write better term papers than me anyway, so actually it doesn’t really matter what classes we excel in.”

        “You’re selling yourself short. I like your style of writing, especially in the first drafts. It’s really... _expressive_.” Daichi chuckled, remembering past occasions where he’d read them and went through page after page of curses and swears so graciously mixed in.

        “Now you’re just teasing me.” Iwaizumi pretended to frown but ends up smiling over his cup of coffee because just like the steam that rose up to his face, the sound of Daichi’s laughter made him warm.

        The two settled for moving into the living room to work, sitting comfortably close on the couch, shoulders and knees never parting. It took another two hours of consuming snacks and coffee, discussing rebuttals, three read throughs, multiple smashing of ctrl+f, and a five minute break of random, idle chitchat while leaning heads on shoulders before they both finished their assignments. It was well passed midnight, but both seemed too exhausted to get up from the couch to walk the ten feet to their bedroom to the comfort of their bed.

        “You’re a lifesaver,” Daichi said, happy to turn off his laptop and not have to see anymore coding for the night.

        “Do I get a reward for helping you?” Iwaizumi jokingly asked as he moved to clean up the empty bags of snacks and coffee stained mugs. Daichi stopped him from getting up from the couch, holding onto his wrist so he could lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

        “Do you want to clean up or have your reward now?”

        “Depends. Are you the reward?”

        They both smirk idiotically at each other before settling back on the couch, arms wrapped tight around each other. Daichi answered him with a kiss he’s waited all night for. The mix of salted snacks and bitter coffee tasted odd, yet addicting; though, it probably had more to do with the softness of their lips and tongues melting against each other than taste.

        Daichi shifted his legs, straddling them around Iwaizumi’s hips and pulling him closer. Iwaizumi followed by letting gravity push Daichi onto his back. It made the other laugh as he plopped comfortably on the couch, but it didn’t stop Iwaizumi from kissing his lips to jaw as they went down.

        Iwaizumi nuzzled into the crook of Daichi's neck, letting himself be soothed by the scent of the other. It always reminded him of home, not particularly Miyagi, but in the more general sense—something grounded and earthy with warm sunlight embracing him comfortably. He could have fell asleep right then and there with Daichi’s fingers wafting through his hair and tenderly brushing the side of his face, but instead he gave into the temptation to kiss his vulnerable neck with not one but two sweet puckers and a soft bite.

        Daichi let out a mixed sound of surprise and embarrassment. He wanted to reprimand Iwaizumi for his cheeks and ears turned red but his body acted before him, reflexively grasping onto the other’s spiky hair when he felt another round of teeth and tongue, more bite and heat than the first.

        Iwaizumi was usually gentle, kisses long and slow as though trying to savor every bit of Daichi’s skin as much as he could. Tonight was different. It was one of the rarer times where every kiss held desperation and the raw desire to just touch which confused Iwaizumi himself as to why he felt so insatiable. It wasn’t like they’d been depriving themselves of touches for that long—a week at most with plenty of short greeting pecks and cuddles to survive off of. Maybe it was because it was nearly three in the morning and he still had four cups of caffeine rushing through his blood, but he was drunk on the thought of wanting to see Daichi's skin turn a rosy color, hear him breathlessly call his name, and feel him against every part of his body. He didn’t care to think much more of it, not that he could anyway when he was too preoccupied with the feeling of Daichi arching his neck and bucking his hip up with legs tightened around him.

        They met each other’s gaze, both hazy and just slightly out of breath, taking a moment to swim in the lovely eyes of the other before going back to slow lipped kisses that quickly turned opened-mouth. Daichi clung to Iwaizumi’s back, wanting to feel his skin rather than his shirt. Iwaizumi had the same thoughts, only he actually moved to lift up the ends of Daichi’s shirt enough to expose his stomach.

        Iwaizumi’s hand roamed lightly on his skin, sending shivers from his spine to his toes. Daichi loved and hated it. He always loved how careful and gentle Iwaizumi was. It made him melt and his heart float like a giddy idiot in love. But he hated it because it felt like he was teasing him. Teasing was more of Daichi’s thing against Iwaizumi and while he didn’t mind Iwaizumi teasing him every so often, it was _right now_ that he wanted nothing more for the other to just hold him tight and touch him with the same impatient aching he had. He didn’t have to wait too long as he felt Iwaizumi’s hand stop at his hip just above the hem of his pants and firmly squeeze his flesh.

        Now, Daichi would have cared less if it was a year ago when he was still active and had rock hard abs; in fact, he probably would have wanted Iwaizumi to squeeze him harder, but things have changed with more stress and eating over time spent exercising. He’d become conscious of his stomach chub and only suddenly then reminded of it after feeling it squished by the hand of someone he dearly wished didn’t know the mere existence of it.

        Daichi broke their kiss and lightly pushed Iwaizumi away.

        It took Iwaizumi a moment to register the change in Daichi’s mood. “What’s wrong?”

        Daichi watched the other look at him with concern. It was endearing and loving and it made him want to go back to kissing Iwaizumi just to get rid of his worried frown, but he couldn’t get himself to admit how embarrassed he felt about his body.

        “Daichi?” Iwaizumi swept his short hair with such a soft touch, Daichi closed his eyes and leaned into it. “Tired? We can go to sleep.”

        “It’s...It’s not that,” Daichi finally spoke. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to mistake his pushing the other away because of exhaustion and even moreso mistake it for him not wanting to spend what’s left of the night loving each other. “My stomach…” he mumbled.

        “Your stomach? Does it hurt? Should I get you some antacids?”

        “No, it’s….” Daichi brought one arm up to cover his face. He hadn’t felt this shy since grade school. “Fat.”

        Iwaizumi raised his brows and stared at the blush seeping across Daichi’s skin from under his arm. He couldn’t help but smile because _god, Daichi was so damn fucking cute._

        Iwaizumi didn’t bother to attempt to lift his arm. He already knew Daichi would be too stubborn at the moment to show his face. So he lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss to Daichi’s stomach, making the latter sound out a squeal and then some gibberish with the only thing apparent being the mix of disbelief and horror in his voice. Still, it got him to uncover his face, so Iwaizumi didn’t mind the short scolding he got.

        “I _just_ told you about my stomach and you…!!” Daichi couldn’t seem to find the words, not knowing whether to be flustered or frustrated. Iwaizumi wouldn’t stop smiling though and it just irked him even more because no matter how angry he was his heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. “I hate you.”

        Iwaizumi sadly pursed his lips and Daichi almost gave in and apologized. “Well, I love you. And I’d still love you even if you gained ten, fifty, a hundred pounds. Hell I even told you earlier that I’d still love you bald.”

        Daichi shook his head and chuckled, bringing a smile back to Iwaizumi’s face.

        “You have nothing to worry about,” Iwaizumi whispered, gazing at him affectionately while caressing his flushed cheek.

        “That's easy for you to say.” Daichi continued to pout despite feeling a sense of relief at the sincerity of the other’s words. “You're still as muscled if not more than you were in high school. I don’t want you looking at my body like this. It makes me feel…I don’t know...inadequate...”

        “What? Daichi, you’re not—”

        “Do you remember what our friends used to call us? The Beefy Boys.”

        “Oh god, don’t remind me.”

        “My point is they’ve stopped calling us that for some time now.”

        “So... you’re saying you _want_ them to call us that?”

        “God, no. It’s just...they said that as a compliment directed at our muscles and that had become _our thing_. We were two beefs and now we’re one beef and a pork.”

        “Pork is delicious.”

        Daichi tried hard to keep from smiling. “That’s not—shut up.”

        Iwaizumi laughed, ignoring his words. “I love pork. You can eat it in a lot of different ways. You can deep fry it like tonkatsu.” Iwaizumi kissed his warming cheek.

        “Or stew some with potatoes, carrots, and onions to make nikujaga.” He kissed Daichi’s other cheek and he felt a smile stretch as he did.

        “Or simply grill some pork belly.” He kissed Daichi again, this time on the lips followed by a playful touch to his stomach.

        “Hey!” Daichi hit him in the chest.

        Iwaizumi grunted at the impact, but it didn’t hurt. He knew Daichi would never hurt him, intentionally anyway. “Okay, I should have seen that one coming.” He chuckled to himself as he watched Daichi go back to a frowning pout. “Putting aside the meat talk, I really do think you’re fine just the way you are.”

        Daichi looked at him with doubt.

        “I actually like how soft and squishy your body has become. It’s comfy and cute.”

        “Jesus Christ, Hajime.”

        It didn’t make him happy to be called cute. Daichi wanted to die of embarrassment. He couldn’t stay mad at the other though when he knew that just by looking at his eyes how genuine his words were. He lifted both his hands up to cover his face and huffed out a long sigh into them.

        Iwaizumi watched him adoringly. He didn’t understand how Daichi couldn't see what he saw when looking at himself. Someone vibrant yet calming. Steady like mountains and gentle strength like the wind. Skin the color of long past summer days. Eyes a shimmering shade of brown. Smile too irresistible to not kiss. How he could ever think he was inadequate when all Iwaizumi ever thought of him as utterly and beautifully captivating.

        Endurance growing weak, Iwaizumi kissed the other’s hands in place of his lips. Daichi spread his fingers just enough to peek at him. Their eyes met and Iwaizumi grinned wide, heart blooming at just the sight of those eyes colored brighter than the coffee coursing through him. He spoiled him with a hundred more puckers to get him to open up completely, matching every beat knocking at his chest.

        Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at the tickling feeling it gave him. “Stooop,” his voice came out muffled.

        “I can keep this going for days you know.”

        Daichi caved in. He removed his hands and wrapped his arms where they belonged, sweetly around Iwaizumi’s neck. He hid his smile into the other’s shoulder, hugging him tight and whispering softly, “I love you.”

        Iwaizumi breathed into the embrace, his whole body relaxing and heating up all at once. He closed his eyes to revel in Daichi’s touch then kissed his neck with cheeks aching from a sort of happiness attainable only by the weight in his arms. “I know.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a reaaaally long time since I've written smut but well i tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

            There was no one really to blame but himself. Daichi knew he ate in big portions. Being on the volleyball team in high school, he was able to get away with it, gaining muscle rather than fat. When college started, he promised himself he’d go to the gym every night. Another year in, he promised he’d jog whenever he had the time. And now in the midst of his third year, he realized “whenever he had the time” meant never because there wasn’t ever any time to spare not when he was swamped with term papers and final projects and stressing over whether he’d graduate the next year. Food was one of his saving graces, keeping him sane and not totally overwhelmed by the pressure of life. So he gorged on some ramen and beef every now and then, he _needed_ it. It kept him happy if only for the thirty minutes of eating.

            Iwaizumi also made him happy. And if Daichi could blame his weight gain on anyone beside himself, it would be his loving boyfriend. He hadn’t realized until recently just how much Iwaizumi spoiled him with food, enabling his bad eating habits. Everywhere they went, Iwaizumi always seemed to have snacks on him, always unopened and ready to be given to Daichi.

 

            “You’re trying to fatten me up just like in Hansel and Gretel, aren’t you?” Daichi said as they walked the more discreet pathway home from the train station.

            Iwaizumi laughed without answering him.

            “You asshole. You’re definitely one of the reasons why I can’t lose weight.”

            “I’m sorry.”  Iwaizumi held his hand, intertwining their fingers, then smiled at him as though it would get the other to forgive him. “I swear I’m not doing it on purpose. I just like how happy you get when I give you food.”

            Daichi frowned, contradicting the warmth creeping onto his cheeks as his hand returned the embrace. “I’m not a dog.”

            “You know that’s not what I mean.”

            “I don’t know. What do you mean then?” Daichi feigned ignorance. For once, he was willing to hear one of Iwaizumi’s sappy explanations.

            But of course, it’s the one time Iwaizumi’s lips were sealed tight. He didn’t have the courage to be honest—that he loved spoiling Daichi. He could probably even say it was one of his hobbies. Seeing that lovely smile directed at him always made his heart light like for those two and half seconds none of his worries mattered and all was right in the world. What made it especially difficult to stop indulging every one of Daichi’s cravings was the fact that Iwaizumi was addicted to hearing his response—thank you’s always coming in the form of I love you’s. And Iwaizumi was weak, _very, very weak_ to his I love you’s. It made him smile with a sort of giddiness rivaling the blooming flowers only found in the ridiculous shoujo manga that they both had the guilty pleasure in reading.

            Admitting all this wasn’t something he could do. Even he could recognize when his own thoughts were too sappy and embarrassing to say aloud. Iwaizumi stared back at Daichi waiting for his answer then sighed. “Okay, you caught me. I feed you because I want to fatten you up and sell you to the witch who promised to pay off my tuition.”

            Daichi rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway. “You’re terrible.”

            “Forgive me? I’m helping you with your work out, aren't I?”

            “Yeah, but you’re also giving me tons of food to eat. You’re basically just canceling everything out.” Daichi paused as he made a realization. “ _You asshole_. You want me to stay this way, don’t you.”

            Iwaizumi chuckled as he kept to himself that he indeed wanted Daichi to stay just as he was. He’d become quite attached to his current shape. It was all kinds of good and soft and squishy. He’d hate for it to disappear, but it was Daichi’s body so whatever made him comfortable Iwaizumi would be fine with anyhow as it didn’t matter to him whether Daichi grew ten times in size or went back to having toned muscles; he’d always love him. “Daichi, I’m on your side. Whatever you want, I’m here to help you.”

            Daichi eyed him suspiciously with a playful smile. “Mhm sure. You can prove it to me when we get home.”

            “Should we up the reps?”

            Daichi scrunched his nose as he contemplated. “I don’t know...I’m still sore…”

            Iwaizumi smirked. Daichi could be so complicated sometimes, but Iwaizumi found it oddly adorable anyway, seeing how someone usually so steady, so well-composed could show a childish side. And it made him happier to know that it’s only ever shown around him which made him that much more compliant to every one of Daichi’s wishes. “We can wait ‘til next week to increase by three then.”

            Daichi smiled wide like he’d won and Iwaizumi swore the former was playing him a fool. That he just knew Iwaizumi was weak to him and his smiles. Unable to help himself, Iwaizumi gave a quick peck to Daichi’s lips.

            Daichi jumped slightly, cheeks and ears turning a light shade of red as he was conscious of the fact that they were in public. Iwaizumi only grinned back at him in that annoyingly, mischievous way Daichi adored. While Iwaizumi could have cared less if anyone saw them kissing, Daichi preferred to keep things private. He didn’t like showing his vulnerable side to anyone, not even Iwaizumi. But once in awhile, Daichi didn’t mind especially if it meant he’d get a doe-eyed, soft smiling Iwaizumi looking back at him. He gave a quick glance around them, making sure no one was around before returning the kiss, long enough to savor but too short to become reluctant at parting.

            “Let’s go home,” Daichi breathed over the other’s lips.

            Iwaizumi quirked his brows in expectation.

            “Exercise,” Daichi clarified then laughed as Iwaizumi slightly pouted.

           

            It had been a week since they started their joint workout sessions with Iwaizumi acting as Daichi’s personal trainer. School kept them busy, so making time to go to the gym proved difficult. They settled for their mini gym room they created over the year after having made the decision to share one bedroom out of the two. It was only practical when they had so often ended up sleeping in the same bed after watching a movie or studying together, a routine that had started long before they even dated.

            _It had only been a week_ and Daichi was already struggling, not with the exercise but with the temptation that was Iwaizumi and his muscles. Having Iwaizumi in such close range, guiding his every movement, reminded Daichi of just how lean the former was. It wasn’t that he forgot that Iwaizumi was like the epitome of a bara teddy bear (how could he when Iwaizumi cuddled him so often). He just hadn’t realized how much the lines and crevices his muscles created were just so much _more_ than what he last remembered. It was hard not to ogle and be conscious of the heat that warmed up in his chest and abdomen with every small innocent brush against his skin.

            Not that Iwaizumi wasn’t feeling touch starved as well, because he very much was, but he took to being Daichi’s personal trainer seriously (with the occasional flirting), so most of his yearning was kept at bay by the thoughts of making sure Daichi didn’t pull a muscle or hurt himself. It made him oblivious to the fact that their work out sessions got Daichi hot and bothered. There was also the fact that Daichi was pretty good at hiding it because ironically enough it was Daichi that decided to place a temporary ban on sex until he lost weight.

            Ever since Daichi told Iwaizumi how he felt insecure about his stomach chub, Iwaizumi had been showing extra love to it, giving it raspberry kisses and teasingly pinching it. It annoyed and frustrated Daichi to no end, and yet still, it made his heart flutter and the burden of his weight feel light. The problem was Daichi’s reflexes. He was sensitive enough as is whenever they made love, so getting surprise squishes to his belly didn’t usually end well for Iwaizumi. Knee jerks to guts or reflexive smacks to the face weren’t very sexy or romantic. They figured it’d be safer to just keep the sex life to the minimum until Daichi felt comfortable enough with his body. Neither thought it’d be so hard to resist though. Because who would’ve thought sweat on tan skin and warm, heavy breathing against ears could be so distracting?

            It was inevitable. They were both just the type to be too dense to realize it any sooner.

 

            “Okay, last rep of sit-ups,” Iwaizumi said as he held Daichi’s legs still.

            Daichi groaned miserably. Doing sit-ups was his least favorite exercise of the workout. His stomach was still aching from soreness so it was three times more tedious to bend his body up.

            “You can do it.” Iwaizumi gave an encouraging smile. “Just thirty to go and then you can take a nice, warm bath.”

            Daichi closed his eyes for a moment thinking about how tempting that sounded. It would have been even better if Iwaizumi had offered to join him.

            “C’mon, Sawamura. You know it’s best not to rest for too long between intervals. If you don’t start soon, I’ll kiss you.”

            The latter peeked one eye open and grinned. “I guess I’ll just stay lying down then.”

            Iwaizumi chuckled. “I take that back. I won’t kiss you if you don’t start.”

            “You’re so cruel. I thought you loved me.” Daichi gave him a cheeky smile.

            Iwaizumi pursed his lips, unamused by his teasing but also unable to deny his love for the other and that unfair smile. “I’ll kiss you with every sit-up. Win-Win for everyone.”

            Daichi grinned, accepting the deal and enjoying the first peck to his lips when he seemed to effortlessly lift himself up to his knees and reach Iwaizumi. The second and third kisses came with uncontainable giggles from both, hearts feeling absolutely giddy. The fourth through ten kisses lasted longer as the number got higher, wanting to savor every bit of skin. By the time he hit twenty five, Daichi began to unfortunately miss Iwaizumi’s lips by just a smidge as he was slowly losing endurance. Not to mention how demotivating it was to not be able to get the kiss he worked so hard for.

            “Twenty-eight,” Iwaizumi counted as Daichi just managed to kiss the corner of his lips. “Almost done.”

            “I’m dying,” Daichi complained as he lied on his back to catch his breath.

            “You still got two kisses waiting for you.”

            Daichi chuckled as much as his tired body would let him. “It better be worth it.”

            “I promise it will.” Iwaizumi grinned persuasively.

            With a deep breath, Daichi mustered all the energy he had left to do the last of the workout. The distance between them still short of a kiss on the twenty-ninth, but Iwaizumi prevented a missed kiss by inching forward and closing the gap. Daichi gave a thankful smile.

            “One more.”

            Daichi lifted himself up one last time, the aching in his stomach the worst it’s been that he’s too exhausted to do more than just a peck of a kiss. He’s just about ready to fall down onto his back when Iwaizumi catches him, pulling him forward and cradling his neck to give him a big and much longer congratulatory kiss. Daichi laughed with absolute glee, fatigue momentarily forgotten. He kissed him back, taking in every small, soft movement of Iwaizumi’s lips against his.

            “So, was it worth it?” asked Iwaizumi as they parted.

            “Worth every bit of pain.” Daichi returned to kissing the other, both of their smiles matching the fluttering joy of their hearts.

            The workout was over but it didn’t keep him from wanting to touch more. Iwaizumi’s strong hold still on the back of his neck got him feeling things. It was firm, but gentle and secure. The way his thumb gently brushed the edges of his hair in the same moment Iwaizumi's lips firmly guided his lips to open so their tongues could meet made Daichi melt, skin tingling and limbs weak. Heat was building up inside him with every shared breath. He wanted more. He wanted Iwaizumi to kiss him harder, hold him tighter, and get his body to burn up hotter. He just wanted Iwaizumi.

            Iwaizumi felt Daichi softly whine into his mouth and he couldn’t help feel something riling up in himself, too. They’re kissing desperately now, messy like its their first time and not caring for the taste of sweat. Iwaizumi slid his hands down Daichi’s back, feeling every subtle bump of his spine as he did and stopping only when reaching his lower back. He pulled on his hips to bring Daichi onto his lap in one rough movement, the other's legs spreading naturally as he did.

            Daichi held him tight, arms over shoulders and hands loosely playing with spiky hair. He's mesmerized by the way Iwaizumi's hands touch his skin, how his hands slipped under his shirt, fingertips dipping strongly against the flesh of his lower back and edging dangerously close towards the hems of his shorts. He felt drunk. So tipsy in love with feeling Iwaizumi's warmth against his. He wanted it all over him and not just on his back.

            They stayed kissing like that, comfortably with an underlying urgency. Some point in the middle of their kissing, their shirts were no longer needed. It took Daichi a while to actually realize how much of their skin was touching and how much of his unflattering body was exposed. He hated to compare but it was hard not to when the half-naked bod in front of him was obviously much, much more defined and pleasing to look at than his own.

            Daichi pulled away, leaving Iwaizumi to chase after his lips.

            “Sorry,” Daichi mumbled as he looked away, upset and frustrated at himself. “I don’t want to stop. I just… It’s hard to not be conscious about it.”

            “Hey… You don’t have to be sorry,” Iwaizumi whispered softly as he brought one hand up to brush his cheek, making Daichi meet his gaze. “What do you need me to do? I’ll do anything I can to make you feel better. Want me to kiss you? Easy, I can do that.” Iwaizumi kissed him shortly and it made the corners of Daichi’s lips twitch into a grin. “Want me to confess my love to you? Sure. Sawamura Daichi, I fucking love you.”

            Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, heart feeling light and cheeks feeling warm.

            “Want me to do both? I’m great at multi-tasking.” Iwaizumi began to kiss him from lips to jaw to neck and all the way down to his chest while murmuring I love you’s along the way.

            “Okay, okay. Stop.” Daichi smiled, cheeks aching and completely embarrassed.

            “Feel better?”

            Daichi nodded and kissed Iwaizumi on the cheek as a thank you, the latter sighing blissfully as he leaned into it.

            “Good because you don’t have a thing to worry about. I love every bit of you and your body. I want you. All of you. Trust me. You’re beautiful and—”

            “Hajime, please stop talking and just kiss me already,” Daichi whispered, face painted red and warmer than the sun.

            Iwaizumi obliged happily, capturing his lips once again. Soft and slow as if trying to reiterate the words Daichi stopped him from saying with each kiss. This wasn’t good for Daichi’s heart. It really felt like his heart could explode out of happiness and at the same time melt into a puddle of goo. He wished he could be as sappy as Iwaizumi sometimes, then he would shower him with lovely words that tell him how incredibly happy the other makes him. He wanted to say I love you in ten million different ways and beyond that, how Iwaizumi had taken over his heart, mind, and soul and that he didn’t mind.

            “More,” Daichi pleaded breathlessly. Iwaizumi responded by passionately kissing his neck and slipping his hands into the back of Daichi’s pants, getting impatient himself.

            Daichi watched him through half-lidded eyes, entranced by the muscles on his back. It was broad and sturdy yet his muscles shifted fluidly, in such a way that could only be described as lovely. The way it caved and huffed with every breath Iwaizumi took made him want to cling desperately onto him and leave his mark for him to see the next morning.

            Iwaizumi firmly held his hips down and Daichi had to close his eyes because he could feel exactly how much the former wanted him, the words Iwaizumi said before suddenly resonating within him. Daichi still found it kind of unbelievable that Iwaizumi was hard for him, but honestly, it reassured him. It’s not that he didn’t trust what Iwaizumi told him. He knew Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to flatter meaninglessly. Iwaizumi was honest, sometimes a little too blunt, but it was one of the reasons why Daichi fell in love with him. It was just his anxiety letting his self-esteem run amuck, constantly making him think he wasn’t enough or literally too much. And yet, with just a few words and kisses, Iwaizumi could so easily console him. He hadn’t realized how weak and dependent he’d become toward Iwaizumi until this moment.

            Daichi’s breath hitched, overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of having Iwaizumi inside him. Iwaizumi hadn’t even moved yet and Daichi was already softly panting. He couldn’t help it, not when Iwaizumi’s hands slyly grazed his thighs like they were a delicate treasure and especially not when his olive eyes met his own with an intensity full of longing. Iwaizumi was cruel. Giving him such a look, but not doing a thing to satisfy it. Daichi easily caved in first, as he usually seemed to do, moving his hips on his own.

            Iwaizumi groaned into the crook of his neck. His breath hot and frantic. It made Daichi smirk for just a second, feeling a bit vengeful for teasing him. Iwaizumi caught his smile between his teeth, nibbling his lips in retaliation before quickly forgiving him with sweet kisses. Their lips parted with a gentle, lewd smacking. They both take a moment to catch their breaths, staring at each other with glossy half-lidded eyes as they matched the rhythm of their hips. Then they’re kissing again. Once, twice, and another five or ten times. They didn’t know. They didn’t bother to count, minds too preoccupied by ecstasy.

            Daichi felt Iwaizumi squeeze the flesh of his waist and surprisingly he doesn’t react violently. It felt rather nice. Tender, but assertive like a possessive kind of desperation. It doesn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed though and the position they were in didn’t help alleviate the worry that he was maybe too heavy on Iwaizumi. His thoughts clouded him from seeing how enchanted Iwaizumi was by him. How his olive eyes looked at him as though he were the only person in the world that mattered. How beautiful he thought Daichi looked. Face flushed a deep red that matched the swollen lips parting and closing to keep gasps for escaping. His adorable stomach jiggling. The extra weight in his thighs made for louder smacks against his own and the way every one of his thrusts made the movement travel through them like waves got Iwaizumi wanting more.

            “I...I can’t,” Daichi muttered, slowing down his own movements. “I’m heavy. ‘S embarrassing…” He stilled himself, wanting to hide his face but ends up leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi's.

            Iwaizumi placed a kiss to his pouty lips, successfully comforting the other. “You? Heavy? You’re as light as a feather.”

            “Liar,” he said even though a smile stretched across his face.

            “I can prove it.”

            Without waiting for his reply, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Daichi tight before lifting them both up. Daichi yelped as Iwaizumi carried him, bodies still connected and his bum now feeling a little chilly from the air.

            “See not heavy at all.”

            Daichi hid himself onto the other’s shoulder, more embarrassed than he possibly could already have been. “You’re so unfair.”

            “How?”

            Daichi lifted his head up and looked at him with brown doey eyes. “You're too good to me.”

            He then held the other’s jaw in his hands to pepper him with much deserved kisses on cheeks to lips. He could feel Iwaizumi smile wide before kissing him back, pushing his body gently against the wall, and then slowly go back to thrusting into him.

            It really was so unfair. Iwaizumi knew how vulnerable Daichi was in this position. Just the feeling of being suspended in the air and held roughly by the back of his thighs got him close to cumming. Iwaizumi was just the same though, weak to hearing Daichi calling out his name in breathless moans. A few more rounds of kissing and tight embraces and it doesn't take much longer for them both to finish.

 

            “You have got to stop with the sap.” Daichi sunk his face deep into the bathwater, eyes just above the waterline, still grumbling about how embarrassing Iwaizumi can be with his words.

            Iwaizumi swam forward in the water as much as their small bathtub would let him, matching eye level with Daichi and kissing his lips under the water. “If I stop, you’ll definitely miss it. I know you secretly love it.”

            Daichi frowned with a blush. “I do not.”

            Iwaizumi pouted. “Not even a little?”

            Daichi bit his lips. Maybe just this once, he could be a little more honest and return a bit of sappiness back. “A lot.”

            “What?”

            “I said I love it. A lot. I hate it too. But I love it more than I hate it. So don’t stop.”

            Iwaizumi gave just about the largest grin, the corner of his eyes crinkling with joy at how adorable Daichi was when admitting his feelings. “Anything for you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i need more chubby daichi and iwa kissing his chub pls ;v;


End file.
